


That’s Why We Call It Puberty

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: 就是一个恋爱中的老司机们关注小司机们谈恋爱的流水账……时间轴可能错乱，研究逻辑你就输了。





	1. Lewis Hamilton

Lewis可能是最早意识到那个围场里活蹦乱跳的小子最近像变了人似的。说来也奇怪，明明粗线条到 ，自己对那个小家伙情绪格外上心。 毕竟多少有我年轻的样子啊，Lewis边想着刻意大声叹了口气，啪得合上了手里的杂志顺势倒在了沙发上。封面上印着Max Verstappen的字样占据了大半面，剩下的是名字主人那张稚气未脱却又带着几分乖张的笑。

“Hey, Seb！你说这小家伙最近是不是怪怪的？明明以前我们聊的挺开心啊。” 提高分贝想获得赞同的某人下一秒收获了从房间里暴力飞出的两本护照。

“你要有这点闲工夫操心有的没的还不如过来帮我打包行李，”房间里头的声音倒是挺镇定，“ 给我看清了是带哪本，到时候我可没能力把你捞出来。”

“哎，Seb你听我说呀，那小家伙最近老对我摆臭脸，看到我就跑得远远的。”实相地看了看护照本，Lewis甩了一本也没管扔在哪儿就光着脚蹬蹬跑到房里，“我发誓我真的没惹他，我还是很喜欢小孩儿的，我还很喜欢Carlos呢，行吧他们好像也不小了。说到Carlos，我想起来了，上次你不是被邀去巴萨看球吗？我就想着要不趁午休去问问Carlos哪儿有什么好玩儿的，你知道Fernando，他最近看上去都不太高兴。”

“行了行了，是这本对吧。”德国人接过护照本顺手在清单上划上了一个叉。

“你听我说完啊，我正和Carlos聊着呢，那小子不知道从哪里窜出来跟着我们走了几步，我话都没说几句他就把Carlos给拉走了，明明和p房还有一大段路。” 你还在p房和技师聊的热火朝天，当然后半句就在心里想想就好了。真是满腔憋屈无人诉。Lewis卧倒在了大床上眨巴着眼睛看着眼前正皱着眉头核对行李的男人。 “Hey，Sebastian你有在听我说话嘛！”

“还有3个小时20分钟就要起飞了，所以你最好现在去给我洗个澡换身衣服，如果不想失业的话。”单子上所有的item都画上了叉，想松口气，一回头对上了床上那双还在眨巴的眼睛。

“……”

去他妈的德国人的严谨。这是Lewis揉着腰飞奔到登机口一路上的感想。后者反倒推着行李箱神清气爽，神情却看不出一丝仓促。

“哦，忘了告诉你，知道你拖延的老毛病我把时间就提前了2小时来着。”

“……” 

去他妈的德国人的严谨。

“还有，以后别找Carlos问球赛的事了，怎么说都是不合适。”


	2. Sebastian Vettel

Seb是真没留意那个初来乍到的小毛孩。转入法拉利的第一年，和车组的磨合，和上层的沟通消耗了他几近所有情商储备，再八面玲珑如他也无暇顾及那两头小牛，何况自己也没了这义务。印象里的Carlos安安静静，再加之长得可爱博得一群老司机叔叔的好感。尤其是Fernando，在知道他是自己本国小粉丝后一扫先前抑郁寡欢，每天乐呵呵地逗他玩。至于那个小屁孩，听说家庭背景可观，打过几次罩面也还算是规矩。只是这驾驶的野路子，全是被他逼出的路怒症，坐在赛车里的Seb每天一叹。 

Lewis向来不太爱深交，但对Max显得情有独钟。拉猪车上交谈也是甚欢，就连平日司机间的聚餐也一带帮他买单。

“他还未…成年，这是…长辈…该做…的。” 坐对面的英国人磕磕巴巴地说了几句之后就仰头倒在椅子上，浅棕色的脸颊因为酒精的渲染泛起了片片粉红。

去你妈的长辈， 你咋不让你队友付，还是他提倡aa的呢。何况人家未成年比你有钱多了。德国人嘴角挂起了赶通告式微笑，从包里掏出了一打人民币，一张张数给了服务生。

内心是想操人的。嗯，德国人说到做到。

当然这些都是后话。

但正是如此自家那位提到被小朋友摆臭脸时，Seb内心有了那么一丢丢的激动不假。挺好，至少省钱了。不过还是隐约有些好奇Lewis到底是干了什么，一旦喜欢的人他向来都是百分之三百的投入，小屁孩没理由说翻脸就翻脸。对我是百分之五百，Vettel先生悄悄补了一句。

好奇归好奇，Seb先生也没去多想。“你要能把叹气的功夫用到车子上那你就算砸烂十颗他的巧克力豆Toto也会笑的和Daniel一样。” 估计说了也没有，看着被骂的某人盯着杂志封面耷拉着的脸，Seb心想。

但Seb却没想到自己反成了第一个知情人。

夏休期过半，Lewis结束了巴巴多斯之旅回到摩纳哥的家。苏黎世的农场最近刚多了两头小牛犊乐坏了自家老头，看着老人家每天亲力亲为自个儿帮不上忙，于是就想着飞去摩纳哥找某人就当度个假。

当然，还有那通在半夜接到的电话。

“Du fehlst mir.” 

带着刚下飞机的倦意，细软的声音拖着有些重鼻音，也不知是真累了还是撒娇。等下一秒Seb晃过神来，自己已经驰骋在了前往摩纳哥的高速公路上。

“下次别找Nico教你，南方口音听得我难受。”

“.......”

言归正传，当时Seb先生正一手牵着Roscoe散步，一只手抛着刚给它买的红小球。摩纳哥气温全年都在17度上下，夏休期也因此成了众多司机们避暑度假的去处。Seb沿着隧道往家走，“Morgen，带着孩子散步啊？” “Good day Daniel你也在？什么？去Daniil家玩啊？” “Привет Daniil！我刚看到Daniel了，他手上抱着个什么啊？哎哎你走慢点别摔了。” 就这么一路踢踏着人字拖到了公寓楼下。

楼下泳池似乎有两个人影。

私人寓所住的人也不多，盛夏时节大部分人都选择外出别国度假，也只有一年年中忙里偷闲的司机才会待这儿，能用到泳池的人更是寥寥无几了。Lewis原先还是个常客，不过某次在阳台上目睹了他和队友相谈甚欢的半小时之后，德国人决定以“早晚温差大不易进行室外运动”为由剥夺了英国人的游泳权。

走近听到了两个声音有点熟，Seb就特意绕过大门，找了棵附近树靠着想探个究竟。Roscoe也懒洋洋地依着他的腿，阳光照得它直咪眼。

“今年我一定要站上领奖台！”  
“虽然这样想很好，但是我们还Toro Rosso，至少也要加入Redbull吧。”  
“可是Seb不也就做到了嘛！”   
“行，我相信你。还有，要叫全名听到没？小心回头被Lewis前辈给揍了。” 

啪，后者脑袋被pia了。

这倒被提前挨揍了，Seb倚着树干寻思着。原来小屁孩也搬过来住了，啧，这地儿真成围场2.0了。不对，那旁边的Carlos是怎么回事， Fernando夏休前还嚷嚷着要带自己小粉丝去伯纳乌，这会儿小粉丝本人和自己小队友却在摩纳哥聊着天。哎，现在的队友们可感情可真好。Fernando大概又要不开心了。

“说到Lewis，上次他和你聊什么这么开心，他手都搂上你肩了。”

“你在想什么呀，他就问如果我带Sebastian前辈去西班牙能干些什么，他说前辈一定又要写一张清单带他去那些“西班牙十大必去景点”一个个打卡了，他才不想到处拍游客照。”

“他要你推荐的肯定不是什么正经的地方，下次别搭理他这些。”

“你脾气今天怎么这么大了，说了不能这种态度对Lewis前辈，他平常对你真算好了。 ”

啪，后者的脑袋又被pia了。

这就不该揍了，是那个混蛋该。Seb当即决定再加一张“西班牙十大必去餐馆”一个个去打卡。 那个人大概就知道去那些乱七八糟的背景墙穿得花里胡哨拍两张照片然后去酒店天天睡到自然醒。啧，来自德国人的嫌弃。

“再说了你也知道Sebastian前辈不太像浪漫的人… ”

“…… ” 

Seb暗暗决定行程清单只留下“十家西班牙最闪耀精品酒店”。不懂浪漫，说得好像你们小屁孩懂一样。哼，德国人都是务实派。

午间的太阳光耀眼地有些过分，Seb挪了挪身子，屁股都靠麻了。脚边的Roscoe敞着肚皮不知道什么时候睡着了。一时没了声音。

被观察的主人公们依着坐在泳池边，那个被揍的小男孩脸上却没丝毫愠色，一只脚时不时撩动水面，然后呆呆地盯着波纹一圈圈散开，脸颊也不知是晒还是过于激动，泛起的红格外显眼。旁边坐着男孩看了看，见他没了声便不再说什么，也顺着晃起了腿。池边静的只有水声。

Seb眯起眼仔细观察起不远处两个男孩。两个人的坐得手臂都贴一块了。

不知道谁的脚先碰到了谁的，然后谁又撞到了谁，

“你下次别搭理Fernando，他看上去就不正经。”

这是Seb听到的最后一句话。下一秒两个少年就胸膛就贴到了一起。较小的男孩一把拉过那个还没晃过神的西班牙男孩，略带着霸道的吻了上去，只有指尖的微颤出卖了他。

Seb也不确定自己看到的对不对，因为下下秒，他不自觉松开了手里那只捏了半天的小红球，砸在了嘴角还留着口水的Roscoe脑袋上。后者被吓得汪叫了好几身原地滚了好几圈。

在两个男孩迅速弹开转过头的一瞬间，Seb唯一确信的是自己可能要被两个男孩摆臭脸了。


	3. Carlos Sainz Jr.

现在我要它们说我想对你说的,让你听见我想让你听见的。——聂鲁达

Qué chingados...

听到池边一阵狗叫，转头看到那个不远处笑得一脸瘆人的Seb前辈，Carlos现在只想一头跳进池子里，最好再也不起来了。

也就是想想的。

“这不Roscoe吵着要游泳嘛。你们继续，我改日再带它来。”

“......” 还是Seb老师厉害。

那天下午Carlos只记得三件事，一是Seb前辈扭头飞一般离开的背影，二是他脚边被拖到歪着头一路汪汪乱叫咬着球的哈巴狗，三就是始作俑者那张盯着他好像什么都没发生过的欠揍脸。虽然是比平时红了点。

我到底是为什么会在这里。by: Carlos Sainz Jr.

摩纳哥的故事还要从三天前说起。不，干脆从年初说起好了。

Carlos对那个17岁半的小队友第一印象算不上好。那天他被领队带去会议室见队友时，内心有那么几分忐忑不安。了不得的家庭背景，优异的F3成绩，最重要的还是那个小的过分的年纪。

没发育好，又没驾照，还不能喝酒。乳臭味干的小屁孩啊。带着这样的思想觉悟，Carlos在推开门的时候，对对面那个几乎躺在沙发上抱着psv猛砸按键的队友丝毫没有惊讶。

“都什么时候了还要玩，大家都到了！” 旁边的中年男人从转椅上起身，一巴掌拍在了男孩头上。

后者摸着脑袋也不回嘴，麻溜地从沙发上起身走到自己跟前。

还在变声期的嗓音有点沙哑，连握手也低着头看脚尖，“ Hi, I am Max. Your teammate this year.”

真下手太重了。Carlos握住了伸出的手，还是回以微笑。 

他觉得小队友的脑袋埋的更深了。 

签合同的时候，他看到小队友站在爸爸身后低着头，两只手来回搓着裤边的样子，不禁望天。

我才不想当babysitter啊。

不过，他们的合作倒也没Carlos想象的不协调。虽然因为在会议室的见面Max就被自己扣了上了baby boy的名牌，但Carlos得承认在赛道上小家伙的比赛水准没得说，才开始几站就贡献了多次拍案叫绝的超车，也让自己对他有些刮目相看。Carlos对Max的看法也变得扑朔迷离了。

Carlos觉得Max意外的成熟。比如他会在tr里坚决的表示自己绝不会进站放弃眼下的机会，他会和赛事干事就关系到自己的事件据理力争，他会在p房盯着大屏幕和技师讨论上两三个小时。

Carlos看到过坐在赛车里的Max，那次练习赛自己因为车的引擎故障宣告结束，他却鬼使神差得站在队友那边看他带上头盔，坐进车里。在合上护目镜前，Carlos瞄到了隐藏在头盔里的那一双绿色的眼睛。目光里的果敢和坚定一下子把Carlos看出了神。 他觉得小队友的身体里住着一只小狮子，那是他看到猎物时的眼神。

但Carlos又觉得离开了赛车，Max比17岁的孩子还要稚气未脱。比如他在p房休息室带着一个巨大的游戏机把里面的小人打得哇哇大家，一面还吐着一些他听不懂的荷兰语。

他喜欢毫无节制地吃巧克力然后被Jake惩罚在跑步机上跑了一周的一万米，有次大概为了不让Jake发现就悄悄藏在了自己的更衣箱里，拿去问他还板着脸死不承认。

他还喜欢故意找Fernando前辈的岔，在拉猪车上侧着身也要挤到自己和前辈中间，“我是来提醒Fernando的采访快到了。” 明明现在还在采访杆位Lewis好不好。

后来他连Lewis前辈也要来找个茬。

相处了几个月，Carlos越发觉得除去工作，小孩子的脾气越来越怪了。他的小队友有次午休都会带着两杯巧克力牛奶然后放在休息室桌上盯着发呆，实在忍不住了想去问他，结果对方涨红脸和吵架似的，“这两杯都是我的。” 然后仰起头各喝了一大口，抱着牛奶扬长而去。

Carlos默认了17岁的Max还在青春期进行时。

虽然第二天，Carlos的箱子里出现了一杯签了名的巧克力牛奶。龙飞凤舞的笔迹一眼就认出了主人。

Max告诉了自己夏休的搬家计划。地点是摩纳哥，倒也是司机们定居的第一选择。小小少年第一次离家独自生活，Carlos向他表达了自己的担忧，后者一脸悠闲地拍了拍他肩膀。  
“Carlos，我终于可以玩游戏没人管了啦。” 

笑得嘴都咧到耳朵了，活像一只小青蛙。

夏休离开前，Carlos觉得自己对着男孩千叮咛万嘱咐的自己真的成了babysitter。

说到底还是个小屁孩，眼前的小队友背着双肩包，平檐帽下戴着一副傻里傻气的圆眼睛，身上还穿着带着自己名字的橘色短袖，拖着一个到腰的拉杆箱。

就像个小学生。

“Carlos，你要是真不放心那就陪我嘛。”

飞机上，Carlos放下了手机，屏幕上闪着的一大串的哭泣emoji是来自Fernando对自己放鸽子的抗议，旁边的小孩已经发出了轻微的鼾声。

你睡觉能别随便靠人肩膀吗，真的很重啊。

感受到了肩榜上肆意的磨蹭，Carlos转过头正对上了队友睡梦中的侧脸。褪去了平日在赛车上的气焰也没了平日里的胡搅蛮缠。就像小狮子收起了爪牙在阳光下敞着肚皮在草地上打滚，乖巧地让人想亲一口。

下一秒，Carlos被自己胡乱的比喻吓了一跳。是飞机上的冷气把我吹傻了。

后来，他们在小队友公寓楼下的泳池接吻了。

俗套的小吵闹，被年轻气盛的小朋友堵住了嘴。一切都顺理成章，就像所有电视里演的那样，Carlos本能地回应了那个带着急躁和不安的吻。

飞机上空调的副作用有点太大了。

Sebastian的出现打断了他们，虽然后者飞快地溜走了，但Carlos知道他一定看到了全部，不过这也没什么担心的。

反正Seb前辈和Lewis前辈被撞见过的多了。

“Quiero estar contigo.” 

刚看到seb前辈消失在公寓楼里，Carlos清晰的听见了对面的说话声。

再熟悉不过的话，Carlos却觉得听力连同大脑一块儿中暑了。

“我说我想和你在一起啊！！ 我说错了吗？Checo竟然骗我，哼我要找他算帐 。” 

长时间的静默后，气急败坏的17岁男孩，默认自己第一次的告白遭遇了重创。

“Yo también.”

还没等眼前咬着唇的男孩反应过来，Carlos抬头凑了过去。

就当是中暑副作用好了。  
阳光倒影下，两个少年的影子贴在了一起，拉的很长很长。只是这一次，再也没有人来打扰他们了。


End file.
